scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Story (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast * Woody - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) * Buzz Lightyear - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Mr. Potato Head - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Slinky Dog - Gordon Quid (Catscratch) * Rex - Waffle (Catscratch) * Hamm - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Bo Peep - Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Andy Davis - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) * Mrs. Davis - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Molly Davis - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Sid Phillips - Specter (Ape Escape) * Hannah Phillips - Penny (WarioWare) * Scud - Professor Zundapp (Cars 2) * Rocky Gilbaltar - Herb (3 Amigonauts) * Etch - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Spell - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * RC - Corn (Corn & Peg) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Lenny - Iago (Aladdin) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Nahal, Tala and Nazboo (Shimmer and Shine) * Troll Dolls - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) * Combat Carl - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Cats (The Aristocats) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Baby Face - Luxray (Pokémon) * Legs - Piper (Star Darlings) * Hand-in-the-Box - Giant Ground Sloth (Walking with Prehistoric Beasts) * Roller Bob - Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa) * Frog - Frogadier (Pokémon) * Jingle Joe - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Ducky - Heron (The Princess and the Frog) * Rockmobile - Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) * Walking Car - Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Burned Rag Doll - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Duke (The Secret Life Of Pets) * Yellow Soldiers Toys - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * Sally Doll - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gallery Fisherman Blik.png|Mr. Blik as Woody Chuck (Space Chickens in Space).jpg|Chuck as Buzz Lightyear Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Mr. Potato Head Armor Gordon.png|Gordon Quid as Slinky Dog Fan Cap Waffle.png|Waffle as Rex Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Hamm Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Aiko transformation pose.jpg|Aiko Senoo as Bo Peep Blu.jpg|Blu as Sarge Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Andy Davis Character disneyprincess aurora 37964038.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Mrs. Davis Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki as Molly Davis Specter.png|Specter as Sid Phillips 308px-PennyGameWario.png|Penny as Hannah Phillips Professor Z.png|Professor Zundapp as Scud Herby.PNG|Herb as Rocky Gilbaltar Flik.png|Flik as Etch Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Mr. Spell Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Scenes of Parts * Cat Story part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me"/The Coast is Clear * Cat Story part 2 - The Staff Meeting/"Real in Rio Opening Song" * Cat Story part 3 - Chuck the Space Ranger * Cat Story part 4 - "Strange Things" * Cat Story part 5 - Mr. Blik and Chuck Fight/Specter * Cat Story part 6 - Who Who Coop Burtonburger Pick?/Lost at the Gas Station * Cat Story part 7 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Cat Story part 8 - Chuck meets Cats * Cat Story part 9 - At Specter's House * Cat Story part 10 - Playtime with Specter * Cat Story part 11 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Cat Story part 12 - Chuck's Arm Bandage * Cat Story part 13 - Specter's Window to Coop Burtonburger's Window * Cat Story part 14 - The Big One * Cat Story part 15 - Chuck, I Can't Do This Without You * Cat Story part 16 - Mr. Blik Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Cat Story part 17 - Play Nice! * Cat Story part 18 - The Chase * Cat Story part 19 - Rocket Power * Cat Story part 20 - Christmas in Coop Burtonburger's House * Cat Story part 21 - End Credits Scenes Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs